Beautiful Eyes
by DizzyforLizzie39
Summary: A Lizzie Bennet Diaries fanfic. The story of Darcy falling in love with Lizzie ever since the night she played Just Dance at Carter's Bar.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a 3-part series. This first part captures what exactly happened at Carter's Bar (episodes 14 and 15).

Darcy wasn't completely sure why he left town for business only to come back at Bing's invitation. Bing said that his girlfriend, Jane, and her sisters were going to be at the bar. Darcy pushed down the thought that he went to the bar to see one particular Bennet sister. They rarely talked to each other since that dreaded dance at the Gibson wedding. Still, from what he observed, Lizzie was quite smart and while she wasn't as beautiful as her sister, she was decent enough.

Darcy didn't want to overindulge on drinks since he planned on driving Bing and Caroline home. But then that youngest Bennet sister, Laura? Lillia? Whoever she was, she challenged everyone at the bar to a game of whack-a-mole. A guy named David volunteered.

"Loser buys rounds!" the youngest Bennet sister said.

"Lydia!" Lizzie said.

But it was too late. Ben and the youngest Bennet sister were off "playing whack-a-mole."

Lizzie sighed as she downed a shot of whiskey.

"Whoo! Who wants to play Just Dance?" She looked around the room. Bing and Jane were busy making out, both of them drunk from the beer and pheromones.

"Sorry, Lizzie, but I'm not that good at video games," Caroline said.

"Charlotte?" Lizzie asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "Bathroom," she said.

Jane finally latched herself away from Bing and said, "I'll go with you!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Darcy stood up from his barstool. "Wait! Elizabeth!" he said. "I can play."

Lizzie smiled at Darcy. "I think we both know that the last thing you want to do is make a fool of yourself dancing. I, on the other hand, can excuse my behavior tomorrow by saying that I was drunk on whiskey at the time."

Lizzie went off to the other end of the bar. She grabbed a controller, picked the most annoying Top 40 song on the list and started dancing like an idiot.

Darcy walked back to the bar and ordered a vodka. Caroline sat next to him and ordered a martini. She even dropped the "shaken, not stirred line," like she was trying to impress him.

"I don't understand why people like video games so much," Caroline said. "It's such a childish activity. A total waste of time, don't you think?"

"They have video games in this bar for a reason," Darcy said. "It's just not my cup of tea."

"I can't imagine that this town is your cup of tea. There's not much to do here. How come you and Bing enjoy it so much?"

"The town grows on you, I guess," Darcy said. Carter, the bartender, put down a bowl of buffalo wings between Darcy and Caroline. Darcy grabbed a wing and started eating.

"True, this town does have some antiquated charm, but you have to agree with me when I say that most of the people here aren't exactly like they are in Los Angeles. It's so loud here with the music, the drunken laughter and the subpar food. Is this even organic chicken?" Caroline picked at the buffalo wings and pushed them aside.

Darcy swallowed his piece of chicken. "Actually, Caroline, I have to disagree with you."

"You can't tell me that you actually like everyone here at this bar."

"Not exactly everyone." Darcy downed his vodka. "Just…just this pair of fine eyes and the pretty face of the woman they belong to. Thinking of her brings me pleasure."

Darcy turned to look at Lizzie who was laughing at the abysmal score she received on her dance. Instead of throwing a tantrum, Lizzie picked another song and started dancing again. Darcy turned back to Caroline whose eyes could've thrown daggers if she had the ability to do so. Caroline asked the bartender for a shot of whiskey, but she spat it out as soon as she tasted it.

"That is disgusting," Caroline said. She looked at Lizzie's direction. "Hey Darcy, that little crush of yours is coming here."

Lizzie was indeed heading for the bar, probably to celebrate her slightly improved score. Darcy pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pushed the keyboard buttons at random.

"You're fake texting again?" Caroline asked quietly.

"It's super important," Darcy said loudly enough for Lizzie to hear.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and met with Charlotte and Jane, who were out of the bathroom and waited at another end of the bar for her. Unfortunately, before Darcy could get a chance to approach Lizzie again, she, Charlotte, and Jane had to get Lydia and go home, probably so that she wouldn't get arrested for her illegal drinking.

That night, Darcy went to bed dreaming of Lizzie's laughter, the way she danced, and her beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place when Lizzie and Jane go to Netherfield. There was one conversation between Darcy and Caroline not seen in The LBD that I WANTED to see, badly. So here we go.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't believe that she and Jane encountered rain on the hour-long drive from their house to Netherfield. The roads leading to Netherfield were muddy enough that the car stopped about three miles from Bing Lee's house.

"What are we gonna do?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry," Lizzie said. "I printed out directions from Google Maps. We can walk to Bing and tell him about our car problems. The mud should be easily remedied with a good hose."

"Okay. But let's bring an overnight bag until then."

Lizzie and Jane walked the three miles to Netherfield from their car. It was an easy feat for Lizzie, given the number of times she walked around her own large campus in her undergrad years. Jane, on the other hand, felt thirsty by the time they got to the door of Bing Lee's house.

Lizzie rang the doorbell while Jane leaned onto her for support.

Bing answered the door with a smile on his face. "Jane! Lizzie! It's great that you're here."

"Hey Bing," Lizzie said. Jane said Hi with a tired smile. "Jane's a bit thirsty. We walked three miles from our car…it kind of got stuck in a muddy ditch."

"Come in! I'll get some water from the kitchen for you," Bing said.

Lizzie and Jane walked in and wiped their shoes onto the welcome mat. Caroline came into the foyer from the living room.

"Lizzie! Jane! I'm sorry to ask so quickly, but please take off your shoes. I just had the floors done."

Lizzie and Jane nodded as they walked to the kitchen. Bing stood at the kitchen island, holding a glass of water. Jane took the water and smiled at Bing.

"Thanks," she said.

Lizzie sighed. "Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem," Bing said. "I kind of feel lost in this house sometimes. Having guests helps make it feel a lot smaller. By the way, dinner will be served in about an hour or so, so hang out with Caroline in the lounge."

"Thanks!" Lizzie and Jane both said.

Lizzie and Jane walked to the lounge, where Caroline was sitting, watching a movie on TV. Darcy sat at the far corner of the room, typing away on his laptop. Lizzie put down her backpack onto the floor and took out her copy of Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Gray_.

Jane decided to look through the pile of fashion magazines laid out on a side table, but after perusing a few, she got up and sat down next to Caroline.

"What movie are you watching?" Jane asked.

"Casablanca," Caroline said.

Lizzie put down her book. "I love that movie!"

Caroline looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I remember watching it in my media studies class," Lizzie said. "Dr. Gardiner said it's one of her favorite movies. And I can see why."

"I remember you getting a copy as soon as you saw it in the secondhand bookstore's DVD section," Jane said. "You made me, Lydia, and Charlotte watch it with you. Lydia fell asleep by the time Rick went into his Paris flashbacks."

"Lydia's more of an action movie type anyway," Lizzie said. "But Charlotte liked it, given how we both watched it in class."

Caroline nodded and then turned to Darcy, "Hey Darcy! Why don't you watch it with us?"

"I'm finishing up a business report," Darcy said. "And Casablanca isn't my type of movie."

"What kind of movies do you like then?" Lizzie asked. "Indie?"

"Actually, I prefer documentaries."

The conversation was cut short as Bing called everyone to the dinner table. During dinner, Jane started sneezing and coughing. Then, after she went to the bathroom, Bing checked her temperature and saw that she was warmer than usual.

"I think you might have a cold," Bing said.

Jane sighed.

"I'll go help Jane get ready for bed," Lizzie said. "Thanks for the sushi."

"Anytime!" Bing said.

Caroline volunteered to help Bing clean the table and wash the dishes. Darcy decided to sit at the breakfast bar and finish his business report.

"I hope we don't all get colds by the end of this week," Caroline asked. "But I'm glad that we don't have to deal with that rowdy sister."

"It's probably because of the sudden rainstorm," Darcy said. "Santa Cruz doesn't usually get rain in the summer."

"People do not get colds because it rains," Bing said. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" Bing laughed and continued putting dishes into the dishwasher. "She'll be fine. I have a stash of cold medicine in my room that she should take before she goes to sleep."

"Ever the helpful one," Darcy said.

"I still can't believe that both of them decided to walk three miles to our house from their car," Caroline said. "They could've just called us."

"It shows that they have hearty dispositions, I guess."

"But Lizzie and Jane looked so damp from the incoming fog," Caroline said. "I hope you told Gigi about what to do if her car ever broke down. They could've been run over or kidnapped."

"Believe me, Gigi knows how to deal with dangerous people," Darcy said.

"You should've seen how disheveled Lizzie looked in particular. I think it's safe to say that you wouldn't admire those beautiful eyes of hers as much as you used to."

Darcy thought about her eyes as she read _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ and how her eyes brightened as she talked about _Casablanca_.

"Actually, it seems as though her eyes were brighter than usual because of her walking." Darcy closed his laptop and put on his headphones. He turned on his iPod and played a Peter Gabriel song. Caroline glanced at it and her lips thinned as she saw the title of the song: "In Your Eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie Bennet couldn't believe it. One day, she was spending Thanksgiving with her parents, the next week, she's exploring Santa Monica with William Darcy. He took her to In-N-Out, the one fast food restaurant he actually went to, and they shared lunch together. But that was only the beginning of the day. She would thank Dr. Gardiner forever for coming up with the idea of shadowing Darcy's company.

The last thing Darcy expected after the Thanksgiving Break was a visit from Lizzie, who showed up to shadow his company for December. But the brightness of her blue eyes knew that things would be different from when they last saw each other at Collins and Collins.

"Darcy, can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked as they pulled up to his offices. _  
_

"What?"

"Would you be okay if we shot a video together? My viewers want an update about you."

Darcy sighed, but smiled. "Okay."

Even though Lizzie placed the camera in his office, he didn't feel that same anxiety he did when he last saw it. It felt like that lobster shell Fitz claimed he always had was finally falling away, like a snake shedding its skin.

"Okay, Darcy, it's time to say hello to the internet again," Lizzie said with a smirk.

"Your viewers care too much."

Lizzie turned on the camera and held Darcy's hand as she sat down.

"Hello, everyone. As you might recall, my mother is not the only one who can come up with a convoluted plan. Dr. Gardiner, for whatever reasons, sent me to shadow Darcy's company. Say Hi, Darcy."

"Hi," Darcy said with a slight blush.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and welcome to Pemberley!"

"So Darcy," Lizzie said, "it's time I make it official: I'm really sorry about what I said to you back at Collins and Collins."

"I think we're both sorry," Darcy said. "I should've been more perceptive your actions. But thank you for not revealing what I wrote."

"As I said, Darcy, they weren't my secrets to tell."

The two of them continued to talk like the camera wasn't even in the room anymore. They talked about what they saw in Santa Monica and Lizzie's Ferris Wheel ride.

"Lizzie, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to have dinner at my place tonight? I would love it if you met Gigi."

"Sure," Lizzie said.

"Just so you know, Bing and Caroline are also going to be there."

Lizzie frowned, not wanting to see either of the Lee siblings. "I can handle them."

"Thanks," Darcy said. "I saw that video with you and Caroline. Just so you know, there was never anything there."

"I know."

Lizzie leaned in close to Darcy, but realized that the camera was still on. She turned off the camera and smiled at Darcy.

"You're killing me, Lizzie," Darcy said.

"I've been killing you ever since I broke your heart," Lizzie said. "I hope we can start over."

"I think we already have."

Lizzie left the office to go back to her hotel room while Darcy decided to listen to some music. He opened iheartradio on his browser and tuned into the usual station. To his surprise he heard the end of a very mainstream song:

_This is a state of grace_

_This is a worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right._

"Gigi must've used my account again." Darcy closed the window and decided to listen to his Pandora stations instead.


End file.
